The present invention relates to a magnetic switch for utilization in common or specialized applications.
In conventional electric switches, the contacts are exposed to the air whether the contacts are of the knife or magnetic type. These kinds of switches are not fit for utilization in a dusty, moist, easily explosive or combustible environment. Several different types of switch contacts for preventing explosions have been developed, such as oil switches, safety switches, etc. However, due to the complex constructions of these switches, they are not practical from a manufacturing or economic point of view.